La Masacre en Texas
by Nala Matter
Summary: #FFTH #HalloweenMovies. A Bella nunca le ha gustado viajar, mucho menos hacerlo en un viejo auto prestado y con un grupo de chicos que se pueden considerar de todo menos sus amigos. Pero cuando su novio le propone realizar esta travesía no le queda más que aceptar. Lo que ellos no saben es lo que les espera al otro lado de la carretera, cuando pasen por un olvidado pueblo conocido
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia está basada en las películas del mismo nombre, sin embargo, me he tomado la libertad de adaptar la trama, los personajes y acontecimientos.**

 **LA MASACRE EN TEXAS**

 **Summary: #FFTH #HalloweenMovies.** **A Bella nunca le ha gustado viajar, mucho menos hacerlo en un viejo auto prestado y con un grupo de chicos que se pueden considerar de todo menos sus amigos. Pero cuando su novio le propone realizar esta travesía no le queda más que aceptar. Lo que ellos no saben es lo que les espera al otro lado de la carretera, cuando pasen por un olvidado pueblo conocido por el asesino que allí masacró a sus víctimas décadas atrás. ¿Te atreverías a pedir ayuda en un pueblo olvidado por la mano de Dios?**

 **Una última parada**

 **…**

Cada vez el aire le parecía más escaso. Un calambre comenzó a subir por toda su pierna pero sabía que no podía detenerse, le parecía que llevaba corriendo millas y millas. Su boca estaba seca, sus labios destrozados y repletos de sangre; como la mayoría de su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba bañado en una desagradable mezcla de tierra, sangre y sudor. Su pecho ardía y el corazón parecía salir de su pecho.

No se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, sus manos temblaban de sólo pensarlo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que sus rodillas habían colisionado con el suelo de tierra bajo sus pies, las pobres estaban todas magulladas, brotando un líquido que en nada parecía sangre.

No sabía cuántos más resistiría, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía que llegar lo más lejos posible. Una risilla histérica se le escapo, y lo único que repetía una y otra vez era _; lejos, lejos, lejos._

Huir, ese era su mejor plan. Y en el mejor de los casos él se olvidaría de ella y la dejaría en paz. Era todo lo que podía pensar, pedir y pensar, pedir. Que se olvidara de ella, porque sabía que si él la encontraba sería su fin. Ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para esquivarle, ni aunque su vida estuviera en juego.

Empezó a cojear de un pie y supo que ya no le quedaba mucho. Llevaba horas en el mismo círculo una y otra vez. El árido terreno no le daba tregua. Quería detenerse, descansar y luego seguir con su camino. Algo de decía que no lo hiciera, que ni siquiera lo intentara. Pero el cansancio fue mayor.

A lo lejos diviso una vieja estancia abandonada. _Allí encontraré algo_ , pensó. _Algo con qué defenderme._ Cojeo hasta llegar a la entrada. Todo estaba oscuro como para poder entrever que había allí. Dio unos pasos cauta intentado buscar algo que le ayudara. Entró en una especie de habitación que parecía caerse a pedazos, la mitad de la casa ya se había derrumbado dejando a la intemperie algunas habitaciones. Su respiración era agitada pero se pidió a sí misma calmarse. Sin embargo, no le duro demasiado. Algo le decía que nada iba a estar bien; y así era.

Primero, sintió unas pisadas, unas pisadas que sabía de quién eran. Quiso dar un grito pero puso sus dos manos en su boca para callarse. Comenzó a hiperventilar y sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban de puro miedo.

Y sintió el sonido de la motosierra cuando la jalo para darle el arranque.

La había encontrado.

….

Tenía el cabello pegado a su frente por todo el sudor que su cuerpo derramaba. Pensaba que se estaba derritiendo. Ni aunque estuvieran todas las ventas abierta de la lata en la que viajaban, Bella podría sentir algo de brisa para refrescarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba con el culo pegado al asiento repleto de agujeros y manchas. Antes de partir había tomado prestado de la casa de su tía un cojín, porque ni aunque le pagaran con todo el oro del mundo se sentaría en aquel asiento del copiloto. Pero a mitad de camino la tela dura que envolvía el cojín le fue raspando detrás de sus piernas creándole una especie de ronchas en su piel. Tuvo que botar el estúpido cojín.

Todavía no podía entender en qué estaba pensando cuando había aceptado. Cuando Edward le había comentado sus planes de viajar al sur para un festival de música en el cual tocaría su banda favorita no le había hecho mucha gracia que digamos. Pero cuando luego le platico sus nuevos planes, el que incluía a sus nada simpáticos amigos y para empeorar todo lo harían en el auto que le había prestado su hermano, el cual parecía caerse a pedazos, le pareció una locura. Realmente Bella dudaba en que alguna vez le había parecido una buena idea. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, empapada en sudor, con cuatro extraños en la parte trasera y con Edward tomándole su mano. Al menos eso le decía que no todo estaba perdido. Tenerle cerca hacia que esta travesía fuese más fácil de asimilar.

Por otra parte, Edward no podía con todo el entusiasmo que le embargaba. Desde que vio el anuncio en la televisión lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquel viaje. Todo parecía venir de maravilla. Viajaría con su novia, juntos verían a su banda favorita y sus amigo le acompañarían. Si bien era cierto a Bella no le caían del todo bien sus amigos, con este viaje podrían conocerse mejor, además le ayudarían con los gastos del combustible.

Pensaba en todo lo que haría al llegar, todas las emociones que estaba por vivir. Le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Bella para que ella sonriera. Casi todo el camino había estado con la mirada pegada a la ventana sin hablar con nadie.

—Cariño —le llamó con una voz dulce—, pronto llegaremos a una estación de combustible y allí comeremos algo —a Bella no pareció alegrarle mucho la idea, por eso agregó—: si no me equivoco estamos a punto de pasar por el lago _Nesfire._ ¿Te acuerdas cuando hablábamos de conocerlo?

Bella no podía con todo el entusiasmo de su novio. Sabía que esta no era una situación cómoda para nadie, y también sabía lo mucho que Edward quería que se la pasara tan bien como él. No tuvo más que hacer que darle una sonrisa y asentir en su dirección.

—¿Un lago, eh? —Se le adelanto Mike—. Va a ser genial verlas mojadas, chicas —insinuó el más desagradable de todos los amigos de Edward. Bella no podía entender como un chico como él podía ser amigo de Edward. En la más mínima oportunidad Mike le coqueteaba sin reparo alguno. Estaba claro que Michael quería ser de todo, menos un amigo para ella, pero el único que parecía no darse cuenta era Edward.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, Mike —le contesto Rosalie, la novia de Emmett.

Bella se quedó viendo a la chica por el retrovisor. Nunca había intercambiado más de cuatro palabras con ella. Edward le había pedido a Emmett que llevara a su novia, ya que si no serían sólo chicos los que viajaran, él pensó que se le iba a ser más grato el viaje a Bella si había otra chica en el auto. Un grave error. La rubia y ella no tenían nada en común, no se conocían de nada y Bella presentía que no le caía muy bien a la chica.

Bella sabía el por qué. Cuando recién comenzó a salir con Edward, otro chico se le había adelantado; Emmett. Edward no lo sabía, pero su amigo le había coqueteado en aquella fiesta en la que se conocieron, y de hecho ella se había acostado con él. Pero luego Edward había insistido e insistido para ella saliera con él. Y así lo hizo.

Esa era también la razón por la cual Emmett no intercambiaba más de dos palabras con ella. Era una situación incómoda de llevar. Tal vez por eso Emmett invitó a su amigo Jasper. Y Mike, todavía no sabía quién lo había invitado a él.

—¿Nunca te has bañado desnuda en un lago, Bells? —le pregunto demasiado cerca de su oído. Ella se removió incomoda negando. El tipo era insoportable. No sabía cómo pero se las había arreglado para quedar justo detrás de ella. Al lado de él estaban Emmett y Rosalie, quien parecía que iba sentada arriba de él. Y en el fondo, sin decir palabra alguna, estaba Jasper.

De todos los que allí estaban, era quien le caía mejor de todos. Nunca decía más de dos palabras, nunca la miraba con pena, como Emm, con celos como Rosalie o libidinoso como Mike. No, él era diferente. Ya llevaban dos días de viaje, y en la primera noche Jasper había sacado su guitarra y cantó algunas canciones realmente buenas. Le sorprendió que el chico cantara tan bien. Hasta el momento había sido lo mejor del viaje.

—¡Allí está! —gritó emocionada Rosalie apuntando hacia el lago. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual impresionó a Bella. Nunca la había visto con más que sólo el ceño fruncido.

Edward estacionó el auto a escasos metros de la orilla. Para Bella fue lo mejor de vida poder bajarse de aquella lata. Estiró sus piernas y sus brazos y dejó que la brisa acariciara su cuerpo. Debajo de aquellos frondosos árboles el calor no la asfixiaba tanto como hacía unos momentos atrás.

Los chicos salieron corriendo detrás de ella y escuchó el grito de alegría que expulsaron al tirarse sin reparo alguno al agua fría que había en el lago. No sabía por qué pero Bella estaba riendo, riendo sin fingir por apariencias. Rosalie parecía hacer lo mismo.

Rodeó la orilla tocando suavemente con sus dedos el agua, se regañó a sí misma por no haber traído algún traje de baño. Envidiaba a los chicos por tener la valentía de tirarse sin más al agua.

—¿Qué te parece? —Le susurró Edward abrazándola por detrás. Bella sonrió inconscientemente mientras rozaba sus dedos con los suyos.

—Genial, amor.

Él besó su hombro.

—Te prometo que haré lo posible para que este viaje sea el mejor para nosotros. —Bella se giró para besarlo. Edward nunca era así de detallista. Nunca recordaba fechas importantes, ni se le daba bien los momentos románticos. Y de hecho era algo machista para su gusto, pero lo amaba. Lo amaba con sus defectos y virtudes. Y sobre todo lo amaba por su capacidad de hacerla feliz.

Bella escucho la estrepitosa risa de Rosalie al ser abrazada por un muy mojado Emmett quien la arrastraba para que se metiera con él al agua. Rosalie gritó pero a la vez rió por las caras que su novio le hacía. Y lo logró. La rubia no sabía si estar enojada o no con su novio. Pero Emmett fue más habilidoso y antes de pudiera decir una sola palabra la besó, impactando su boca con la de ella. Fue un beso tan salvaje, pensó Bella, quien veía todo sorprendida. Se notaba lo mucho que se amaban.

Por el otro lado vio como Jasper ahogaba a Mike y se prometió a sí misma felicitarlo por eso. El flacucho de Mike no pudo con los fuertes brazos del guitarrista, quien se mataba de la risa al ver la cara que ponía Mike cada vez que le dejaba salir para respirar un poco y volverle a hundir su cabeza.

Quizás fue por eso que no lo vio venir, estaba tan concentrada viendo el sufrimiento de Mike que no sintió cuando el corpulento amigo de Edward les acechó. Sólo sintió como la fría agua entraba en contacto con su cuerpo. Emmett arrasó con Edward y ella arrojándolos al agua.

—¡Sólo faltaban ustedes, chicos! —gritó muerto de la risa Emmett hacia ellos.

Al principio Bella quería gritarle y golpearle, pero Edward la tomó entre sus brazos haciéndole cosquillas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así entre risas, chistes y juegos. Hasta Rosalie le había hecho unas cuantas bromas. Cuando al fin se cansaron Bella tenía sus dedos todos arrugados como una abuelita.

Se pusieron por un momento al sol para secarse un poco pero sabían que pronto tendrían que buscar un nuevo motel en el que quedarse. Así que tuvieron que subirse al auto algo húmedos y emprendieron el viaje por la carretera los más rápido que pudieron.

Bella sentía como estomago sonaba. Estaba muerta de hambre.

—¿Falta mucho? —le pregunto a Edward. Él la miró confundido. No quería admitirlo pero al parecer se había perdido. Cada vez que pasaban por un camino miraba atento a todos las señaléticas pero a medida que iban avanzando parecía que desaparecían hasta que llegaron a punto en el que sólo se veía un camino desigual y arenoso.

Esto le preocupaba. Se había aprendido el camino de memoria en las últimas semanas pero esto no lo recordaba.

—¿Edward? —volvió a preguntar Bella preocupada.

—Poco —le respondió serio. Eso a Bella la preocupó más.

—Debimos haber comprado el mapa que te dije —le reprendió molesta.

—No estamos perdidos —se anticipó Edward.

—¿Ah no? —Dijo irónica.

Los demás parecieron darse cuenta de la tensión entre ellos dos ya que Emmett intentó decir una broma pero nadie rió.

—Está bien —dijo Edward a todos en el auto—. Sólo tenemos que pasar por A5 y estaremos bien.

Luego de eso todos estuvieron callados. Al parecer el momento de diversión se había quedado en aquel lago. Estuvieron en eso por un largo tiempo ya que cuando Edward por fin se decidió a aceptar que estaban perdidos, Bella ya tenía toda su ropa más que seca.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —Preguntó a Bella mirándola de reojo. Sabía lo enojada que estaba su novia por ni siquiera había dicho palabra alguna ni le había tomado de la mano.

—No. —Fue la respuesta seca de ella.

—Podríamos devolvernos —sugirió Jasper desde el fondo del auto.

—¿Devolvernos? Estás loco —dijo Mike enojado—. Cuando nos hayamos devuelto se habrá oscurecido. Ahí sí que estaremos hasta la mierda.

—¿Entonces que sugieres? —Le rebatió en las mismas Rosalie. Bella no era la única a la que le caía mal Newton.

—Seguir avanzado, de seguro encontramos algo más adelante.

—No podemos —comento Bella viendo por la ventana—. La gasolina no durará más de unos kilómetros.

 _Y eso era lo que había estado haciendo_ , pensó Edward. Bella estaba concentrada leyendo el tablero del auto. A veces era tan controladora, se dijo así mismo.

—En ese caso sería mejor que nos devolviéramos, como dijo Jasper —volvió a decir Rosalie preocupada.

—Calma todos, ¿sí? —Intentó decir Edward con voz seria—. Si no me equivoco a unos kilómetros más allá hay un pueblo, no lo quise agregar a la ruta para acortar el viaje, pero podemos detenernos allí.

Todos asintieron y se sintieron más calmados, todos menos Bella. Ella conocía a su novio y sabía que estaba mintiendo por la manera en que se movían sus labios, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que sería para peor.

Edward manejo a ciegas los siguientes kilómetros con los nervios apoderándose de él. Podía sentir la mirada de Bella escaneándolo por completo.

Hasta que al fin vieron una patrulla y Edward suspiró aliviado. Un policía les hizo parar y Edward bajo el vidrio para hablarle.

—Buenas tardes —dijo amable—. Venimos del norte, ¿usted sabría si hay algún pueblo por aquí cerca?

El hombre parecía de todo menos un policía, pensó Bella. Traía la camisa manchada, unos restos de barba y una mirada que daba escalofrío. En nada se parecía a su padre, Charlie, quien también era policía. El tipo hizo una mueca, luego se acercó a la venta para ver quienes estaban adentro, a Bella no le gustó para nada la mirada que le dio.

—¿Del norte, eh? —Su voz era rasposa. Luego sonrió y dejo ver sus dientes amarillos—. Bastante lejos. Forasteros en estas tierras, quien lo diría.

Asintió para sí mismo y luego hablo serio.

—Un poco más adelante encontrarán un letrero, sigan la flecha —dijo apuntando hacia adelante—. Si necesitan dónde quedarse, y por lo que veo así es, vayan a la estancia. —Sacó algo de entre sus uñas y luego escupió al suelo—. Pregunten por Nancy, díganles que yo los envié. —Terminó dando una sonrisa asquerosa.

—Gracias —le agradeció Edward encendiendo el auto. Necesitaban pronto llegar allí, ya que como había dicho su novia, el combustible pronto se acabaría.

Bella vio por el espejo como el hombre en ningún momento les dejó de ver hasta que por fin le dejaron atrás. Y el policía había dicho la verdad, a poco andar encontraron el letrero y la flecha. Al entrar a Bella le dio un escalofrío. Todo parecía tan desértico.

—Vaya mierda —exclamó Mike cuando entraron.

—Nos quedaremos por poco tiempo —dijo Edward para calmarlos a todos.

Al pasar vieron unas pocas casa viejas, la mayoría estaban en un deplorable estado. No les costó mucho encontrar una gasolinera. Bella no quiso bajarse. Todos los demás lo hicieron.

—¿No quieres entrar al baño? —Le pregunto Edward por la venta. Ella negó como respuesta.

Edward no insistió. Entro a la gasolinera y lo atendió un tipo regordete. Lo atendió rápido y Edward aprovechó de preguntarle por la estancia que el policía le recomendó.

—Jimmy, ya veo —habló el tipo detrás del mostrador. Asintió y luego le indicó el camino que tenía que seguir. Como supuso Edward no estaba muy lejos ya que el pueblo no era muy grande.

Rosalie compró unos dulces en la gasolinera y le convidó unos a Bella, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Bella.

—Gracias —le dijo, ambas masticaron el chocolate y se quedaron viendo.

—Esto es una mierda —escupió Rosalie el chocolate. Bella hizo lo mismo—. Al parecer no vienen muchos visitantes por aquí.

Bella asintió y juntas se rieron al ver la cara que puso Mike cuando le dieron el chocolate apestoso. Luego de eso se volvieron a montar en el auto para llegar en poco tiempo a la estancia. Cuando vio la casa, le pereció de todo menos una estancia. No quería quedarse allí, pero no tenían dónde más ir así que a regañadientes se bajó.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia está basada en las películas del mismo nombre, sin embargo, me he tomado la libertad de adaptar la trama, los personajes y acontecimientos.**

 **Destrozados**

 **...**

Cuando abrieron la puerta una campanilla sonó. Adentro había pequeña sala con unos sillones, una mesa de centro y una lámpara de pie.

—¿Hola? —Llamó al entrar Emmett. Nadie parecía aparecer.

—Qué… extraña lámpara —comentó Rosalie al acercarse para verla. Bella también la observó curiosa. Parecía ser de algún tipo de cuero. Bella pasó sus dedos y era suave pero no tenía buen olor. Unas incrustaciones blancas la adornaban. No puede ser, pensó cuando movió uno de los adornos, no pueden ser dientes.

—Buenas tardes —saludó una mujer de edad, asuntando a todos. Nadie la había sentido aparecer.

—Hola —le saludó Edward—. Necesitamos algunas habitaciones, ¿le quedarían algunas disponibles? —preguntó por cortesía más que nada porque sabía que nadie visitaría por gusto un pueblo como ese.

—¿Quién los envió? —Preguntó recelosa. Su voz era aguda, casi chillona.

—Un policía —respondió Mike con una risa bufona.

—Jimmy —dijo a su vez la mujer. Ella hizo el mismo gesto que el tipo de la gasolinera, se quedó viendo a los chicos y luego les comento: —Puedo rentarles unas habitaciones. Por lo que se habrán dado cuenta no tenemos muchos visitantes por estos lares. Síganme.

La mujer los guió por un pasillo angosto. Al final alquilaron tres habitaciones, una para Rosalie y Emmett, otra para ella y Edward y luego de varios reclamos, Mike aceptó a compartir cuarto con Jasper.

Después de que Edward bajara el bolso que traían para ambos, Bella vio más detalladamente la habitación. Las mismas piezas que estaban en la sala, tenían lugar allí. Una lámpara de pie que parecía estar cosida a mano, una cama con unas colchas viejas y un velador.

—No me gusta este lugar —le dijo Bella a Edward de pie en la puerta.

Edward la miró extrañado. Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde que habían llegado.

—No será por mucho tiempo, cariño. Mañana nos iremos.

—Pero ya tenemos combustible, nos podemos ir.

Edward la abrazó.

—Sería peligroso manejar a oscuras por un terreno que no conocemos. Además ya hemos andado mucho por hoy.

—Tienes razón —dijo luego de un rato—. No quiero pelear más. —Acercó su cabeza al pecho de él para sentir su olor. Estar con Edward mejoraba cualquier situación de mierda—. Te amo —le susurró besando su cuello.

—Yo también, nena.

Se dieron una ducha y se cambiaron de ropa. Mientras Bella se cepillaba el cabello se dio cuenta de un agujero que había en la pared. Quiso mirar a través de él pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, así que en cambio fue a buscar una de las viejas toallas que la anciana les dejo unos momento atrás. Con eso tapó el hoyo. Salió de la habitación porque ya no sabía que más hacer allí, Edward se había ido mientras ella se bañaba y estaba aburrida.

—¿Y Edward? —preguntó cuándo vio a todos menos a él en la sala.

—Salió —respondió Jasper—. Dijo que iba a comprar algo.

Bella asintió preocupada, ¿a dónde habría ido? Rosalie y Emmett volvieron a su habitación ya que ella no se sentía bien, al parecer el chocolate les había hecho algo porque Bella tampoco se sentía muy bien.

Nerviosa salió de la estancia caminando sin saber a dónde. Quería encontrar a Edward, pero tampoco quería perderse. Pensó que a lo mejor había vuelto a la gasolinera así que fue allí donde se dirigió.

Llegó allí pero estaba cerrada. No había nadie. Rodeó el lugar pero tampoco había nadie. Todo lo que vio fue un auto, pensó que era en el que estaba viajando pero se confundió. Se acercó para verlo mejor. Las ventanas estaban rotas y la parte delantera estaba abollada. La maletera estaba abierta y unas maletas se encontraban al fondo. Miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, con cuidado sacó una de las maletas y la abrió. Un poco de ropa y unos zapatos encontró, eran de mujer. Le pareció extraño, ¿por qué alguien los dejaría allí? Sintió un ruido y dejo la maleta en su lugar. Alguien se acercaba. Trago saliva y se escondió detrás del auto.

Vio al policía hablando con el tipo de la gasolinera. No pudo escuchar lo que decían ya que estaban lejos. Pero si vio unas llaves, y ella las conocía bien. Eran las llaves del auto de Edward, lo sabía porque antes de partir la madre de Edward había puesto un llavero con la cara de Jesús para que los protegiera. Sintió como sus manos sudaban por los nervios. ¿Por qué ellos tenían las llaves? Tenía que encontrar rápido a Edward y contarle. Espero que el policía se subiera a la patrulla junto con el otro hombre y salió corriendo hasta llegar a la estancia.

Entró deprisa y la campanilla de la puerta resonó asustándola. No había nadie allí. Esto no está bien, pensó. A pasos rápidos llegó hasta su habitación, pero no estaba Edward. Caminó hasta el otro cuarto, el de Jasper y Mike, pero tampoco estaban. Controlate, se dijo a sí misma. Rosalie debe estar su habitación, pensó. Sin embargo no los encontró.

Y eso la desconcertó. Sintió un ruido, como si hubiese caído un saco. Escuchó como lo arrastraban y luego abrían una puerta. Con su respiración acelerada dio unos pasos hasta que llego a otro pasillo. La puerta que escucho abrirse permanecía abierta, se debatió entre seguir avanzando o salir corriendo, ¿pero a dónde iría? Necesitaba encontrar a alguien. Avanzó con cautela hasta que traspaso el umbral. Todo estaba muy oscuro y una insípida luz venía de un foco que se movía inestable.

Lo primero que vio fue barro en el piso. Luego un estante rodeado por varias cosas, ropa, zapatos, bolsos, papeles, todo desparramado. Camino hasta el estante con sus rodillas temblando. En la primera había varios frascos de distintos portes. Tomó uno para ver que tenían. No supo apreciar bien ya que eran unas cosas cuadradas y pequeñas casi amarillentas, lo movió entre sus manos y se dio cuenta que eran uñas. Jadeó impresionada. Miró hacia el otro lado y ya sabía que tenían el otro frasco, lo había visto en las lámparas, eran dientes. Unas nauseas le embargaron, el lugar olía asquerosamente. Quiso salir corriendo pero escuchó unas pisadas y lo último que vio fueron unos zapatos gruesos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No sabía dónde estaba y le costó abrir sus ojos. Sus muñecas le ardían y la cabeza parecía estallarle. Tenía la boca pastosa y de nuevo el olor asqueroso invadió sus fosas nasales. Escuchó un sollozo junto con unos gemidos. Abrió sus ojos y el terror la embargo por completo.

Al lado suyo estaba Rosalie con toda su frente ensangrentada vestida sólo con su brasier y bragas casi desnuda. Tenía las manos atadas al igual que ella y no paraba de llorar.

—Rosalie —le susurró para llamar su atención.

—¡Bella! —Gritó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Dios, Bella!

Intentó arrastrarse para acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó confundida.

—No lo sé… —habló histérica—. Estábamos en el cuarto y… y luego entro un hombre… un monstruo —lloró, su boca temblaba—. Era enorme, golpeó a Emm, Dios, lo arrastró y nos trajo aquí, Bella, tengo miedo.

Bella movió sus brazos para poder liberarse de las amarras pero fue imposible.

—¿Y los chicos? —Preguntó con el corazón en la boca—. ¿Edward…?

—No lo sé —negó Rosalie con más lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, de pronto pareció acordarse de algo y tembló dando un grito.

—Él… él… lo atrapó —dijo al borde de la histeria.

—¿A quién? —Inquirió angustiada, no quería pensar lo peor pero en esa situación sentía que todo se le venía encima.

—A Jasper —respondió jadeando—. Le cortó las piernas con una sierra enfrente de mí… luego los brazos y la cabeza.

Bella quedó en shock. No podía creer que Jasper estaba muerto. Quería gritar, llorar y maldecir. Con una fuerza que no sabía de donde salió refregó sus brazos hasta que comenzaron a sangrar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre, no, un monstruo, como había dicho Rosalie, entró. Era enorme, tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara horrible y jadeaba al caminar. Bella vio su cara y reconoció el mismo material del que estaban hechas las cosas en la estancia, no era cuero como ella había pensado, sino… piel. Piel humana.

Él ni siquiera las miró. Avanzó con paso torpe por la habitación. Dejó el saco que cargaba, el cual retumbo al caer. Goteaba un líquido burdeo y Bella supo enseguida que eso era sangre. No quiso ni pensar que es lo que allí había.

El hombre jaló de una palanca y se escuchó arrastrar de unas cadenas.

—¡Emmett! —Gritó Rosalie al ver que quien colgaba de dichas cadenas era su novio. Traía todo el rostro magullado y bañado en sangre, apenas respiraba y ya le había cortado una pierna completa— ¡Déjalo! ¡No, no, no!

Aún estaba vivo cuando comenzó a quitarle diente por diente, fue lo más horrible que Bella haya visto en su vida, los gritos de dolor de Emmett se escuchaban por todo el cuarto. Rosalie ya no tenía voz cuando termino de recoger las últimas piezas dentales. Luego siguió con su piel.

Bella vomitó al ver la cantidad de sangre que expedía el cuerpo de Emm. Sus manos temblaban y el sabor amargo del vomito se le quedó en el boca. Después de quitarle la piel del tórax, Emmett dio el último jadeo en busca de aire y murió. El hombre siguió con todo el cuerpo. Y la sintió, el rugir de la sierra al trocear lo que quedaba del cuerpo del pobre joven que fue el amigo de su novio. Cada vez que pasaba la sierra un charco de sangre les salpicaba a la dos y Rosalie quedó con el rostro rojo bañado por la sangre de su novio.

Exhausta Bella miró hacia otro lado intentando bloquear la vista que tenía enfrente de ella. Pero lo que vio al otro lado fue peor…

En un frasco enorme, flotando en algún líquido estaba la cabeza de Mike. El corazón se le acelero… Rosalie le había dicho que Jasper había sido desmembrado delante de ella, Emmett estaba enfrente y… sólo podía ser Edward el que estuviera en aquel saco.

¡No! Se gritó. No podía ser. Edward no podía estar muerto, negó una y otra vez pero las pruebas le latían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

No supo en que momento perdió la razón. Cuando había despertado el cuerpo de Emmett ya no estaba enfrente de ellas. No, ahora en su lugar estaba una mesa.

Nunca tuvo tanto miedo como cuando el hombre de la máscara se quedó viéndola. Todo el aire de sus pulmones pareció irse y su corazón dejo de latir cuando lo vio acercarse a ella. Sus manos callosas le soltaron las amarras y la arrastraron hasta la mesa. Tenía el triple de su peso y se le hizo fácil levantar a Bella y dejarla en la mesa. El cuerpo de Bella temblaba, en cualquier momento le vendría un ataque. La obligó a que se tendiera en la mesa y le apresó un pie con un grillete, el cual le escocía la piel del tobillo.

Ese era su fin.

Moriría sin haber visto el rostro de Edward por última vez. Pensó en sus padres, en su familia y amigos. En todo lo que iba a dejar atrás.

El hombre de la máscara rebuscó entre en un cajón y saco un delgado cuchillo. Lo vio a la luz del foco limpiándolo. Luego lo acerco a pálida piel de Bella. Su brazo temblaba y él con sus asquerosas manos le afirmo su muñeca apresándola. Deslizó el cuchillo lentamente haciendo chillar a Bella de dolor. Todo parecía negro y el dolor no parecía cesar.

De pronto, no supo cómo pero el sonido de la campanilla resonó hasta aquella oscura habitación. El hombre quitó el cuchillo para prestar atención a los ruidos de arriba. Dejó el cuchillo repleto de sangre en el mesón de al lado y subió por las escaleras saliendo del cuarto. Bella pensó por un momento en enterrarse aquel cuchillo que estaba tan cerca, morir de esa manera era mucho mejor que dejarse viva en las manos de aquel monstruo. Pero luego vio que al lado de aquella arma, estaba un manojo de llaves. La llave.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se estiro lo más que pudo. El tobillo le palpitaba de dolor al tirar de las cadenas para poder acercarse hasta el mesón de al lado. Dio un último estirón a sus dedos y lo logro. Quiso gritar de alegría. Con las manos temblorosas intentó con la primera llave que vio.

Y era la correcta.

Liberó su pie del grillete y se bajó de la mesa. Con el tobillo adolorido, llegó hasta donde estaba Rosalie y le desamarro sus manos.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dijo en voz baja.

—Sí —Rosalie asintió. Todavía estaba repleta de sangre y su voz era difónica por tanto gritar.

Bella sabía que no podía salir por la puerta que había entrado así que intentó buscar otra salida. Necesitaba actuar rápido, en cualquier momento él volvería. Luego recordó que él la última vez no entro por aquella puerta. No le había visto entrar. Bella supuso que tendría que haber otra salida.

Y la encontró. Estaba en el sótano y la pequeña salida de emergencia estaba abierta. Bella apiló un par de cajas de madera para poder subir.

—Sube tú primero.

—Pero, Rosalie…

—Hazlo —le dijo ayudándola a subir.

Bella subió, y arrastrándose por la tierra logró salir. Las rodillas le ardían al igual que su tobillo.

—Vamos, te toca —le alentó extendiendo su mano.

—No puedo dejar a Emmett aquí… Vete.

—¡No! Tienes que venir conmigo.

Rosalie levantó un trozo de vidrio. Luego cerró la salida y cortó su garganta. Bella ahogó un grito.

Quizá era la adrenalina del momento, pero sabía que no podía quedarse allí. Así que corrió lo más que puedo alejándose de aquel horrible lugar.

Cada vez el aire le parecía más escaso. Un calambre comenzó a subir por toda su pierna pero sabía que no podía detenerse, le parecía que llevaba corriendo millas y millas. Su boca estaba seca, sus labios destrozados y repletos de sangre; como la mayoría de su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba bañado en una desagradable mezcla de tierra, sangre y sudor. Su pecho ardía y el corazón parecía salir de su pecho.

No se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, sus manos temblaban de sólo pensarlo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que sus rodillas habían colisionado con el suelo de tierra bajo sus pies, las pobres estaban todas magulladas, brotando un líquido que en nada parecía sangre.

No sabía cuántos más resistiría, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía que llegar lo más lejos posible. Una risilla histérica se le escapo, y lo único que repetía una y otra vez era; lejos, lejos, lejos.

Huir, ese era su mejor plan. Y en el mejor de los casos él se olvidaría de ella y la dejaría en paz. Era todo lo que podía pensar, pedir y pensar, pedir. Que se olvidara de ella, porque sabía que si él la encontraba sería su fin. Ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para esquivarle, ni aunque su vida estuviera en juego.

Empezó a coger de un pie y supo que ya no le quedaba mucho. Llevaba horas en el mismo círculo una y otra vez. El árido terreno no le daba tregua. Quería detenerse, descansar y luego seguir con su camino. Algo de decía que no lo hiciera, que ni siquiera lo intentara. Pero el cansancio fue mayor.

A lo lejos divisó una vieja estancia abandonada. Allí encontraré algo, pensó. Algo con que defenderme. Cojeo hasta llegar a la entrada. Todo estaba oscuro como para poder entrever que había allí. Dio unos pasos cauta intentado buscar algo que le ayudara. Entró en una especie de habitación que parecía caerse a pedazos, la mitad de la casa ya se había derrumbado dejando a la intemperie algunas habitaciones. Su respiración era agitada pero se pidió a sí misma calmarse. Sin embargo, no le duro demasiado. Algo le decía que nada iba a estar bien; y así era.

Primero, sintió unas pisadas, unas pisadas que sabía de quién eran. Quiso dar un grito pero puso sus dos manos en su boca para callarse. Comenzó a hiperventilar y sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban de puro miedo.

Y sintió el sonido de la motosierra cuando la jaló para darle el arranque.

La había encontrado.

Estaba enfrente de ella con sus ojos llenos de furia, la hoja de la sierra estaba bañada en sangre, pronto la suya también estaría allí. Cerró sus ojos y en lo último que pensó fue en Edward.

Un disparo se escuchó en el aire… y luego otro y otro.

Bella abrió sus ojos y vio la motosierra caer a sus pies. El hombre de la máscara dio un grito y luego cayó al suelo.

El cuerpo entero de Bella temblaba y ella también cayó sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Bella!

Y lo último que supo fue que estaba en brazos del hombre que más amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Como dice al principio estoy participando en el contest de Halloween organizado por el grupo de facebook FFTH, espero que les haya gustado y si así fue le agradecería un monto que voten por mí :D**

 **Las votaciones se cierran el 30 de noviembre, y para votar tienes que ir al grupo de FFTH y/o comentar en esta historia, ya que se contará por RR publicado y sin anónimo. Si estas en mi grupo de facebook (Entre las sombras) dejaré allí el link.**

 **¡Cuento con su apoyo chicas!**

 **Si es primera vez que me lees te invito a que pases por mis otras historias ;)**

 **Besos me despido**


End file.
